1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamp plugs, and particularly to an omnidirectionally adjustable wall lamp plug capable of rotating through 360-degrees for adjustment.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wall lamp comprises a wall lamp body 10 and a plug base 101, which are formed integrally by mold injection. The wall lamp and the pins 102 arranged at a fixed orientation such that the wall lamp can only be plugged into a receptacle vertically or horizontally. Thereby, the orientation is not adjustable, otherwise the objects at two sides thereof will be shielded. To solve this problem, numerous patents about adjustable angle wall lamp plug structures are disclosed, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,093,028; 5,711,674; 5,352,122; 5,954,519; and 5,683,254. Although these prior art structures are capable of adjusting the orientation, the structures are too complex to be assembled easily, resulting in the shortcomings of production cost and high malfunction rates.